


You Were Meant For Me

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Series: Season 6 Redux - Keller Loves Beecher and Beecher Loves Keller [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beecher loves Keller, Complete, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After... for Oz anyways, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keller and Beecher are together, Keller doesnt die, Keller loves Beecher, M/M, Moron OCs that dont know to leave Beecher alone, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Keller, Submissive Beecher, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, some O'Reily and Beecher friendship mention, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: Canon Divergence from the end of episode 6.8, where Toby saves Keller from from falling.  Love in Oz is worth clinging too, no matter how messed up it is.  Beecher loves Keller, and that is enough for him.  Fix it, and a small bit of life happily ever for the boys, as happy as life in Oz can ever be.I'm still bitter about the ending, I wish Beecher would have just forgiven him.  So a bit of smut, and protective Keller, and boy loving found here :)





	1. Chapter 1

            “Chris, after six years in this place I’m not sure of anything anymore.  Heaven, justice, truth, the only thing I believe in is life.  Every life is precious, not just yours or mine, but every single person on the planet who is breathing.  Their life is precious.  And the loss of a single life, even in Oz, is my loss too.”  Toby could barely think he was so confused.  That part of him, that part that loved Chris, that part of him that was a _bitch_ , wanted to cling to the fact that they would be sharing a pod again.  That they would be together.

            “Well that is bullshit, the only thing that matters is you and me.” 

            “I don’t expect you to understand, you kill for sport.” Toby’s mind screamed that Keller was right, but he was still struggling and he didn’t know what to do.  
            “I don’t understand?  I’m not the one that got here by accident, pal.  I kill because I have to, I kill what stands in my way.  Like the Aryans.”  Keller raised an eyebrow at him.

            “What? What about the Aryans?”  It distracted him from the conversation, he hadn’t processed Schillinger’s death yet, but knew that he would be a target.  Though, no more a target that he had ever been.  From the moment he walked through the door.

            “They’re no threat to us anymore, I took care of that.”

            “How, how did you take care of that?”

            “Come on, kiss me.”  Keller’s hands on his face was hard to fight against, and not just because he was bigger.  Stronger.  The urge to melt in to that touch was overwhelming. 

            “Wait.  Answer me this first.  I want you to be honest, okay?”  Keller smirked at him and he didn’t know if that meant he would get an honest answer or not.  “Did you purposely fuck up my parole?”

            Toby knew Keller thought he was the greatest manipulator in existence, that he was so good at playing his hand close to his chest, but that didn’t work with Toby, not anymore.  He could see the answer all over his face and when their eyes met Chris didn’t even try to lie.  “Toby I couldn’t face the rest of my life living in here without you.  Don’t you see I did what I did out of love?”

            “If you really love me, then leave me alone.”

            “I can’t.”

            “Listen to me.”  Beecher was explaining it to Chris, trying to make him understand, but honestly he was trying to convince himself. “I loved alcohol, I loved heroin, I had to put them behind me because they were poison.  Death.  You are death.”  He was crying and he didn’t want to be, and he watched Chris watch his face and nod.

            “Toby, I love you.”  Chris grabbed him and pressed their lips together, holding him tight enough to bruise, and then stepped back towards the ledge’s railing.

            He had planned on killing himself, if he couldn’t have Toby he wouldn’t stay here but as he started to go over Toby’s hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him back flat on his feet.

            It was all he needed, because Toby could say whatever he wanted but actions spoke louder than words.  He grabbed Toby’s hands on his shirt, “Let go.”

            “No.”  Toby pulled him in tighter against him and let out a long defeated sigh and shook his head, “I can’t.”

            Beecher was shoved backwards so hard he barely stayed on his feet as Keller stalked them to the wall, Beecher coming up short when his back hit it.  He didn’t even have time to get his bearings when one of Keller’s hands wrapped around the back of his neck and the other his hip and his lips were on him.

            He opened his mouth against the onslaught and it felt like he was selling a piece of his soul when he whimpered and pressed closer.  Whatever Chris had done, they were both stuck here now.  He would be here another 9 years.  That was a long time to keep ahold of your morals, to cling tight to what was right when all he had left in the world was standing in front of him. If he had to be here, he didn’t want to be alone.

            “Break it up Keller, or you’ll be moving to another pod.”

            Keller pulled back but didn’t drop his hands, and it seemed to satisfy the hack as he wandered away.  Beecher was panting, couldn’t figure out his words, and scrambled to grab the front of Chris’ shirt, looking up at his face.

            Whatever Keller saw there he liked and he didn’t press their bodies together again but his hand stroked the back of Beecher’s neck, tangled in his hair, until he whined and closed his eyes, his body desperate to be against Keller.

            He leaned in to him, “I love you Toby, I’m going to take care of us.”

            “You need to... I need to...”

            “Shh.”  He cupped the side of Beecher’s face and pressed his thumb firmly over his mouth, keeping it shut.  “You need to listen to me.  I’m going to protect us in here.  We have each other Toby, and soon the Aryans will be gone.  We can just be together, without that Schillinger fuck or his men getting in the way.”

            Beecher reached up to grab his hand and pull it away, still trying to fight this.  He was better than this, it was Chris’ fault he was back in here, and he couldn’t just let that go.  Couldn’t just give in.  “You fucked me over Chris, I can’t just...”

            “I’ll make it up to you Tobe.  Just give in.”  He nuzzled against Beecher’s neck and finally the tension left his shoulders and he tilted his head.  Chris rewarded him by placing a kiss on the side of his neck and then backing off completely when the hack started back in their direction.

            Beecher looked so good against the wall and flushed, panting and hard, and he could stare at this man every day.  All day.  He could live on Beecher alone.  He licked his lips and tilted his head towards the pod, “Do you still want me to move to a new pod Toby?”

            Toby crossed his arms across his stomach and looked away, shaking his head.  Keller waited for him to say something, and finally knocked his hand against the pod.  “Do you want me to stay Toby.   Come on, use those big boy lawyer words.”

            Toby was chewing on his lip, struggling but finally he looked up and pushed off the wall, heading into the pod when Chris opened the door for him.  Once they were inside he leaned against the bunks and reached out towards Chris, who moved close enough that he could trail his fingers across his stomach.  “Please stay.”

            “Always Toby.  Anything for you.”  Keller touched his face, trailing fingers over it gently.  “I know that I’ve fucked up a lot Toby, but I’m going to change that for you.  Tell me that you trust me.”

            Beecher’s face twisted a little at that, “I love you-”

            “Do you trust me?”  Keller’s fingers held his face a little more firmly, “You’re either all in not holding back anything Tobe, or I’m going to move to another pod.  Do you trust me?” 

            “You want me to just forgive everything, right this second or you’ll leave?”

Keller was smirking, but it was his sincere look and he nodded.  “Yup.”

“That isn’t fair to ask.”

His response was a shrug, “This is Oz Toby, nothing is fair.”

That was true, fuck if he didn’t know that was true.  Finally he turned his face into Keller’s hand, and kissed it.  “I trust you.”

            Down below the Em City inmates in the common room lost interest, sure that nothing was going to happen.  Beecher and Keller were a constant source of entertainment, like watching a soap opera, and it was a letdown that all they had done was kiss and retreat to their pod.  Ryan didn’t look forward to watching the two of them suck face for the next 10 years.

In their pod, and Toby liked the sound of that, _their_ pod, Toby laid on his bunk, staring at the ceiling as it moved closer to lights out.  To when he knew he would have Keller’s body against his, when he could lose himself in the mindless bliss that came from belonging to the other man.  The world where he didn’t have to be anything, do anything, and after what he’d been through it was a relief.

            “Chris?”

            “Yea?” 

            He glanced over the side of his bunk at the man on his own down below, he was glancing through a motorcycle magazine and looked calm and smug.  It was irritating.

            “Can I fuck you?”

            “No.”  No hesitation, not even a glance up from the magazine he was holding.

            Beecher rolled back onto his bunk and stared at the ceiling.  “Why?”

            “You know why.”

            He dropped down to the floor, putting both hands on his bunk and leaning over Keller.  “You can’t even have a little bit of give.  Didn’t you just tell me to just let go.”

            Keller finally looked up at him, grinning, “I told _you_ to let go.  I’m the one holding on.  Besides, you like taking it up the ass.”

            His face flushed at that, but before he could respond Keller stood up, forcing Beecher to either release his hold or end up on top of each other. He wasn’t surprised when they ended up on top of each other.  He risked another kiss, not too worried about the hacks.  McManus had seen him before he let him into Em City, had grilled him about his intentions and if he was going to start trouble and had openly scoffed at him when he asked to room with Toby.

            So he had been honest with him and asked him not to deny Toby what happiness he could get.  Well yea, it was his fault that Toby was back in with him, but it was where he belonged.  He had never been this happy out there in the real world, Chris was sure about it.  McManus’ parting words were that he better not fuck up, that if there was one peep from Beecher that he was unhappy, that Chris was hurting him, then he was going back to Unit B.  He knew his Toby would give in though, and for once it wasn’t that he submitted that was important to Keller, no, it was that he would get to have the other man.  That he would be all his.

            Beecher stumbled backwards, “Don’t kiss me when I’m mad at you.”

            “Toby, if I didn’t kiss you when you were mad at me, I’d barely ever get to touch you.”

            Beecher felt wrong slipping back into this, this level of comfort with someone an hour ago he never wanted to see again, but he couldn’t bring himself care.  Whether Oz had finally broken him, or it was something else, he didn’t have it in him to deny something he wanted.  “Don’t be such an asshole all the time and I wouldn’t be mad.”

            “Spoken like a true bitch.”

            Beecher leaned against the sink, “I’m not your bitch.”

            Keller only snorted and moved past him to lean against the window, looking out over Oz.  “I like the top view.”

            Beecher would revisit the bitch issue later and he moved up next to Keller, grunting when the man dropped his elbow on his shoulder.  “Yea, sure, a lot less privacy.”

            Keller could barely remember the last time he had gotten to kiss Toby the way he wanted, to feel him, and it made him hornier than usual.  He shifted his weight until he was behind Toby instead of next to him and pressed up against his back, covering his hands against the glass of the pod, grinding his hard on against his ass.

            It pinned him against the glass, in full view of anyone in Oz, and he only had a second of compliance while Beecher was caught off guard and then he was struggling against him to pull away, but he grabbed his wrists, holding him there, and huffed a laugh against his neck.  “Relax, nothing they ain’t seen before.”

            He gave up trying to fight against Chris and turned his head to snarl, “You can’t even be decent for ten fucking minutes.”

            It was a dangerous game he was playing, but he didn’t really know how to tone down who he was.  He was always going to toe that line with Beecher, of pushing him just a little too far, a little too much from what he wanted to do, but he would never hurt him.  “Just want to make sure everyone knows not to fuck with you.”

            “You know that I’ve been fine without anyone watching out for me, right?”

            He mouthed against his neck, just a hint of teeth, and when he felt Beecher relax he pulled them away from the window, he’d made his point.  He whispered in his ear, “If you think I haven’t been watching your back all this time, even all the way from Cedar Junction you are dumber than I thought.”

            “Is that so?”

            “Sure.”  He slapped his ass before retreating towards the bunk and grabbing his magazine again.  “Ask around.”

            “Ask around to who?”

            Keller shrugged, “Some Italians, some homeboys.  Some bikers. A few hacks.”

            Beecher scoffed but when Chris only gave him a wink he tilted his head, “You’re serious.”

            “Had to have my bases covered, wasn’t sure if I’d ever be back.  Didn’t want you getting shivved or fucked by some asshole while I was gone.  Just took a few precautions.”

            He didn’t know if he wanted to be mad about that or grateful, and he found himself shyly looking away, touched that Keller went to such lengths.  “Even though you weren’t here?  You might never have seen me again.”

            “I keep what is mine safe Toby, you know that.”

            He didn’t entirely believe that, because of all the worst times he had been hurt in Oz Keller was there for at least half of them.  But maybe he and Keller just differed on what they considered safe.

            There was two hours left before lights out and he let out an aggravated huff of air and climbed back on his bunk, back to staring at the ceiling.

            “Relax Toby, we got all the time in the world.”

            Well, 9 years at least.  But it might as well be forever.  He had just settled in to wait when Keller’s voice came up from the bottom bunk, “Hey, think I can tattoo something on you?”

            He didn’t answer, just grabbed the nearest thing to him, a book it turned out, and whipped it into the bottom bunk without looking.  There was a thud and a whoosh of air, and then Keller’s laughter.  Loud, and surprised, and happy. 

            “I’ll take that as a no.”

           

            At lights out he wanted to immediately climb down to Keller’s bunk, crawl all over his body, but he knew the rules.  Knew he had to wait until the hacks did their general walk through, but he was already hard and desperate.  He was probably going to come before Keller even touched him, and he’d never hear the end of that.

            He chewed his lip and waited until Chris called his name and then he slipped down, kneeling next to the bunk and grabbing Keller’s face, kissing him with all the pent up anger and fear and loneliness and was rewarded with a moan from Keller.  He wasted no time as he clambered on to the bunk, straddling Keller and grinding their cocks together through their shorts, crying out when Keller grabbed his hips to give him leverage to thrust up against him.

            “Fuck, Tobe, come here.”

            He fell forward and as soon as he was over him they were rolled so he was under Chris and he’d never admit it out loud but he was right.  He liked _this_ , being the one that was under, the one that was fucked.  He spread his legs and Chris settled between them.  Keller pulled back from the kiss, “How long has it been Toby, since you’ve been with a man?”

            “That time.”  He couldn’t think straight, didn’t know why Keller was asking him anything, and he whined as he tried to encourage him to get on with it.

            “What time?”  The tone made it through his haze, dangerous and cold, and he forced himself to focus on him.

            “In death row.  When I paid off Lopressi.”

            “With me.  That was the last time?”

            He nodded, “I only... when I was trying to make you jealous... after that I haven’t been with any other men.”

            The wild in Keller’s eyes settled and he was back to kissing him, hands going down to help Beecher kick off his shorts before he pulled off his own, leaving them naked and hard, legs tangled together.  Beecher started to roll over but Chris caught his shoulder and pressed him back down, “No, like this.”

            “Okay.”  Breathy and distracted, he would agree to anything that Chris wanted as long as he kept touching him.

            Beecher didn’t know where he had gotten some kind of slick but Keller hiked his leg up over his and reached down, sliding two fingers in with little preamble, there would be other times they could go slow and tender but right now Keller just wanted to fuck him.  That didn’t mean it wouldn’t be good though, he twisted his fingers, stretching him out as he pressed into his prostrate, making Beecher squirm and whine and finally beg.

            The begging pushed him on and he pulled his fingers out, lining himself up and pushed in, slow and steady, watching Beecher’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.  He liked a little violence with his sex, and they had done this more than once with split lips and swollen cheeks, black eyes and bloody noses, but he would never hurt him in this way.  Beecher was babbling something, grasping at him as he tossed his head from side to side.

            “Fuck, you’re so tight.  So good Toby.”  A few small thrusts and he was finally fully in and he let go of Beecher’s leg to grab his head with both hands, holding him still as he kissed him, not letting him come up for air until he was seeing spots.

            Toby looked dazed and Keller grabbed him by the knees, bending them and pulling up, using it as leverage to pull out and slam back in, hard and fast.  Beecher’s hand twitched at his side, but he didn’t touch himself and Chris grinned from where he had pressed his face against his neck.  Bullshit Toby wasn’t his bitch.

            While Toby was lost in the sensation, clinging to Keller’s arms and whimpering, he took the time to glance around, seeing who was watching them.  He caught a few eyes, throwing smirks and smug grins, but turned his attention back to Toby before he noticed.  Toby’s cock was hard and dripping, his hips rocking against him desperately as he tried to get more friction.

            “Do you want to cum?”  He was close himself, it had been too long since he’d been in Toby and he watched him finally understand the words and open his eyes, meeting Chris’. 

            “Yes.”  He gasped as a particularly hard thrust slammed into his prostate and Chris didn’t have to encourage him to say more, “Chris, please.  Please.”

            “Of course baby.”  He let go of one knee to wrap a hand around Toby, stroking him in time with his thrusts.  The body under him twisted and strained and he was so close, “Cum for me Tobe.”

            He knew that Toby was coming, his body tightened around him and he concentrated on his last few thrusts until he came, slamming into a him a few more times before he collapsed over him, kissing the side of his face, sucking on his neck, touching him as much as possible.  “Fuck.”

            His head was against Toby’s shoulder and he could feel him shaking, and when he pushed up Toby had his head turned away and was crying.

            “Toby?”

            He pulled one arm up to cover his face, trying to twist away, but Chris had him pinned down.  “Toby, did I hurt you?”

            He shook his head, pressing against Keller to try to get some space, but he wasn’t having it.  He carefully pulled out, leaving Toby on the bed to get a cloth, running it under the water and coming back to wipe at Toby’s stomach and thighs, cleaning him up.  When he was done he scrounged behind him on the floor till he found his shorts and dropped them on the bed.  He let Toby pull them on while he got his own and then nudged Toby till he moved over on the bunk and Chris settled next to him.  He put his back to the glass and let Toby curl in to him, hiding him from the rest of Oz.

            Once they were settled he nudged at Toby with his nose, trying to get him to look up.  “Are you okay?”

            “Yea.”  Toby curled in tighter to him and nodded, his fingers grabbing on to Chris’s arm and holding tight.  “I just...”  He laughed a little at himself, “Just emotional.”

            “I love that about you Toby.”  He kissed the top of his head.  “I don’t want that ever to change.  You’re mine, Toby. I’ll take care of you.”  He rubbed his back and leaned his head close, “Tell me.”

            Beecher didn’t have to ask what.  “I’m yours.”  It was easy to say, it was easy to believe. 

            “Go to sleep Toby, I’ll be right here.”

            It was appealing but he knew that wouldn’t work, “The hacks...”

            “Don’t worry about them.  Just go to sleep, I got you.”

            He wasn’t going to argue and he’d always wanted to fall asleep like this, curled into Chris and before he fell asleep he mumbled into Chris’ chest that he loved him. 

It was fucked up, they both knew it, but for Oz it worked.  It had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months and nothing had gone wrong, Beecher hadn’t been shivved or threatened, Chris hadn’t broken his heart, and it was easy to fall into the routine.  Part of him hadn’t really believed Chris could do it, that they could be together without all the pain and hate and hurt, but they were doing fine.  The longer they were together, the mellower Keller seemed to be, though Beecher never forgot that he was a predator.  You didn’t change that much in that short a period of time, but he wasn’t worried.  Whatever Keller did, it wouldn’t be to hurt him.

            After the evacuation, which as good a person as Beecher thought he was trying to be, for all that he spoke about life being meaningful he hadn’t been able to squash the thrill of all the Aryans being dead.  That Keller had done that for him. They had spent a month in another prison, one where they had been split up from everyone else in Em City, shoved in overcrowded cells with inmates pissed off that a crowded cell was even more crowded now, and Beecher hated that he had felt that same wave of fear he had the first time he walked through the gates at Oz.  He had gained some cred in Oz, could hold his own in familiar territory but this was new inmates.  New surroundings, and he was painfully aware of what he looked like.

            It was too much to hope that he would have been added to a cell with Keller, someone big and mean to look over his shoulder and protect him, but at the very least when things had settled he found him and O’Reily added to a cell that already had 2 bunk beds, with a haphazard third shoved along the back.  Six people in a small cell and Ryan had fit in immediately, he had been in enough times, in enough places besides Oz, and they recognized that.  Beecher, well.  He’d had them sniffing around him as soon as he entered the cell and it was only O’Reily backing them off that stopped them. 

            He wasn’t sure if it would be enough but at the first meal, the first time they stepped in the cafeteria he found Keller and headed straight for him, and stopped short when a fight broke out at the table and he watched Keller shiv someone in the side before dropping the weapon and booking, grabbing Toby by the elbow on the way and getting them out of there. 

            Word had spread quick that Keller was a mean mother fucker, that he was dangerous, and along with that went that Beecher was his bitch.  That he would fuck anyone up if they touched him, that he owned him, and as thankful as he was that he was safe he couldn’t help but think how gleeful Keller must have been about it.  It wasn’t like he could argue it, not here, but it kept him safe.  After that no one bothered him, and the month of only seeing Keller at meals and occasionally at the gym had been torture.

            When they arrived back at Em City, when the prison was cleared and the investigations completed, they found themselves back in their same pod.  It felt like him and Keller had fucked for hours, and it was enough to prove to Beecher that he never wanted to be away from the other man.  Not if he had the choice, and here in Oz, there was only a few things he did have a choice about.

            He glanced behind him, Keller was at a table with Ryan and one of the other Irish named Colin, playing cards and shooting the shit, and he turned back towards the television.  No one had asked him to play cards, not that he cared. 

            Someone sat next to him, too close when there were empty seats everywhere, and he glanced at the man.  He was relatively new to Oz, Beecher thought his name might be Werner, and he gave him a cursory glance before he looked back to the tv.

            “Hey.”

            Frowning he grabbed the headphone and pulled it down, looking back at him.  “Hey.”  Intentionally he pulled the head phones back up, but jerked away when the guy grabbed them and yanked them down.

            “I’m Gunner.”  He was way too close.  “What’s your name?”

            Beecher frowned at him and glanced back at Keller, and of course he was watching.  Someone was near his property and he gave him a dirty look before turning his attention back to the guy.  He could handle someone talking to him.  “Beecher.”

            “You been in long?”  He shifted towards Beecher, his knee brushing against him.

            He intentionally moved a few inches away, not liking how close the man was getting. “Ya.  I’m watching tv.”  He pulled the headphones back up and this time they were yanked down a bit harder and the man looked less friendly.

            “Don’t be so fucking rude, we’re having a conversation here.”

            He gave the guy a look over again, trying to gauge how much of a threat he was.  He didn’t look like anything special so Beecher turned away and pulled his head phones back up.  “Fuck off.”

            He had expected the man to go for his headphones again if he did anything, he didn’t expect him to grab his thigh and yank him so he half spun towards him.  He jerked away, stumbling to his feet and ripped his headphones off, intending to storm off.  His wrist was grabbed though and he was yanked back.

            “I see you giving it up in that pod every night, want a little variety?”  With the hand that wasn’t holding Beecher’s wrist he grabbed his crotch suggestively.

            It took a long second for him to get his wrist pulled away and he snarled another “Fuck off” as he headed towards his pod.  The man watched him all the way till he disappeared up the stairs before reaching down to adjust his dick and turning back to watch tv.

            Keller was watching him too, and he glanced towards the pod, watching to make sure Toby got there.  He was sure he was up there sulking, and he’d leave it to him, as long as he made it there okay. 

            “Keller, you going to do something about that?”  Colin nodded towards the man and Keller shrugged.

            “Beecher is a big boy, he can handle it.”  He kept an eye on the man though, making sure he didn’t try to follow Toby.

            Ryan was looking at his hand but threw it down in disgust before his eyes followed the same path as Keller.  Up to make sure Toby was in his pod, down to assess the guy.  He looked at Colin, “Beecher gets a little bitchy if Chris steps in.”

            Keller smiled at that, “He’s his own man O’Reily, don’t you know that by now? He’s cried about it so much we all fucking know that by now.” He eyed his cards again and muttered, “Till he fucking isn’t, but he’ll let me know if he can’t handle it.”

            “And then what?”

            Keller shrugged.  “Then I’ll kill the guy for upsetting him.”  He looked at the man again and caught him looking at their table and they stared down until Gunner looked away, “I might anyways for him even fucking touching Toby.  It’s been awhile.”

            “Count!”

            “Fuck, I was winning.”  Colin grumbled all the way back to the cell with O’Reily and Chris trotted up the stairs, catching Beecher as he came out the door, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him up.  Beecher wasn’t in the mood for it, though to be honest he knew that, and he got a growling angry Toby.  He laughed and kissed him right in the middle of being told to fuck off, and set him down on his feet.

            Beecher moved away, glaring at him, and Keller watched as Toby’s eyes scanned the room until they found Gunner and glared at him too.  He realized he had misjudged how threatened Toby felt.  He leaned against the window, “What did he say to you?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Bullshit, you’re all wound up.”

            “I don’t need you to protect me from some dumb fuck.”

            “Relax Toby, I know.  You didn’t see me going over there and beating his face in to the ground for touching you, did ya?”

            He scuffed his foot, heading in to the pod after the guard walked past them.  He climbed up on to his bunk before he answered.  Sometimes Keller thought it made him feel more in control.  “No, you didn’t.  I can handle it.”

            “I know you can Tobe.  Come here.”  Toby leaned down, meeting Chris for a kiss, but it wasn’t long before his eyes moved across the room to where Gunner was watching them.  He yanked back and Keller tracked where he was looking with a frown.  It was going to be impossible to get Beecher to give it up tonight with that fucker watching.  That was a good enough reason to kill him.

 

            Beecher knew he shouldn’t have gone to the showers without Chris.  He _knew_ that he shouldn’t have but he had felt the need to prove to Chris that he could take care of himself.  It was stupid, and he would berate himself more about it if his attention wasn’t currently caught up in keeping an eye on Gunner two showers down from him.

            He wasn’t afraid, not really.  He was certain that no matter what Chris had been doing he was watching the showers now.  He hoped.  Not that he needed him.  Oz confused him sometimes, with who he was, because being a man and being Chris’ seemed to clash sometimes.

            “I didn’t know you were a nazi.”

            “I’m not.”

            He glanced at Gunner who was looking at his ass and he refused to be embarrassed.  They were naked in Oz all the time.  “You have a swastika on your ass.”

            “I know.”

            “If you aren’t a Nazi, then why do you have it?”

            “It is how the Aryans mark their livestock.”  Beecher threw a dirty look at Poet, and grabbed his stuff to head out, wrapping a towel around his waist.  “They like to make sure their prags are easy to find.”

            He flipped off a laughing Poet and was nearly out of the room when Gunner was talking, directing his question at Poet.  “So that Keller guy is an Aryan?”

            Beecher lurched to a stop at that and whirled back to them, unable to help it as he snarled out, “I’m not his prag!”  They were silent for several second and then the homeboys broke out in laughter, and Gunner looked unconvinced and Beecher stomped all the way back to their pod, face flushed red and pissed.

            He opened the pod and Keller looked up at him, a smile on his face, “Hey Tobe, do you think-”

            “I’m not your fucking prag!”

            He was shaking now, and Keller watched him for a moment, eyes darting down to the shower room before he looked back at Beecher.  “Shower not go well?”  He stood up and gently pulled the shaving kit out of Beecher’s hands and nudged him towards the bunk. 

            “I’m not your prag.”

            “I know Tobe, relax.  Don’t let them get you so worked up.  You know they only say that shit because you lose it every time.”

            He tried to pet his hair, but Beecher snarled at him and slapped his hand away and Keller felt the smile melt off his face.  He moved fast and grabbed a fistful of Beecher’s hair and twisted his fingers in it hard until Beecher’s face was jerked up to look at him, his hands coming to grab Keller’s arms, but he didn’t fight him.

            They stared at each other, and he watched the pulse beat in Toby’s throat while he held it taut, until Beecher looked away.  He slowly loosened his grip but didn’t let go, finally rubbing to soothe the ache.  There were lines that couldn’t be crossed, they didn’t talk about them but they both knew they were there.  Once he was calm he spoke, “What would you like me to do Beecher?”

            “What?”

            “Do you want me to beat the shit out of him, threaten him?  Want me to shiv them for making fun of you?”

            “Would you?”  Beecher pressed into the hand now, and Keller wasn’t sure what he had said to flip that switch but he liked it.

            Keller raised an eyebrow at him, because Beecher sounded turned on.  “If you want Toby.”  Testing the waters he moved forward and pressed his face against Toby’s neck, he smelled like fresh water and soap.  He bit him, harder than when they were just playing, hard enough to bleed and leave a mark, but Toby stayed compliant against him.  He let go and licked at it, feeling the man in his arms shiver.  “You like that, do you?”

            “Would you really do that for me?  Just because I asked?”

            Keller chuckled and nuzzled against the bite mark, “Feels like a little bit of power doesn’t it Tobe.  I think you like it.” 

            Toby was shaking his head, and if Keller had to guess it was probably because he was afraid to admit it.  He pressed Toby against the bunk and tugged at the towel until it fell open, though he pressed his hip against Toby’s thigh, keeping it from falling all the way down.  Making sure that he was hidden away from prying eyes.  He wrapped a hand around Toby’s dick, finding him already half hard, and slowly jerked him off as he sucked on his neck.  It was pathetically easy sometimes to redirect Toby’s tantrums.

            “Chris, it’s not even... the hacks are gonna see...”

            The words were protesting but he wasn’t trying to stop him.  He sped up his hand as he moved to press against Toby’s face, talking against his throat.  “Does that get you off Toby, knowing that I’m dangerous, that I’d kill someone because you asked me to?”

            A hiss slipped between Toby’s teeth and Chris grinned.  “Or is it something else.  Is it that you know I’d do it because you’re mine?”  He knew Toby intimately enough that he could tell from the way his body was twisting, the way he was huffing out his breath, that he was close.

            Beecher blindly lifted his head to be kissed but Keller was trying to not attract the hacks, and nudged his head back again, licking his neck.  He was going to have so many hickeys, when he wasn’t so horny he was going to be pissed. “Tell me.”

            “Yours.” 

“Mine.”  Yup, there was that twitch, and Keller twisted his wrist, swiping a thumb over the tip and knowing he was close he finally bumped Beecher’s chin till he lowered it and slammed his mouth over his.

It worked to muffle his moan as he came, thrusting in to Chris’s hand and clinging to him.  He kissed him until Beecher was pulling away, over sensitive, but didn’t move far.  He saw a hack glance at them, but it looked like they were just leaning against the bunk talking.  He lifted his cum covered hand up to Toby’s face and somewhat dazed Toby licked it clean, Keller pulling him into another brutal kiss when he finished, tasting him on his lips.  His own dick was hard and he wanted to push Toby to his knees, have him wrap those lips around his cock, but there would be time later. 

Toby was cuddling against him, mumbling against his neck, and Keller glanced up catching Gunner’s eyes.  He gave him a smirk, intentionally making a show of wrapping his hand in Toby’s hair, stroking it while his other hand grabbed his ass through the towel.  The man flipped him off, and kept his eyes on Toby, and this was going to be fun.  God he wished he could push Beecher to his knees right now, gloat over that pretty mouth sucking his cock.

He pulled away, “Come on baby, get dressed.  Gonna be lunch time soon.”

 

It was only a matter of time before Gunner tried something.  Beecher was mildly aware that Keller was antagonizing the other man, and he had asked him to stop since what he was trying to push the guy into doing was attack Beecher, but he had denied doing anything.  Bullshit.

So when he was doing laundry, his and Keller’s both but he _wasn’t his bitch_ , he should have been paying better attention.  He was leaning over the machine when someone suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pushed him into the space between the washers and the wall, and he had expected it to be Chris but found himself looking at Gunner.

He was shoved against the wall, one of Gunner’s hands holding his shirt and the other holding a shiv just under his neck.  “Alright you fucking cock tease, I think it is about time that you pay up.”

Struggling was out of the question, the shiv was already pressing hard enough against his neck that there was a trickle of blood sliding down and he settled for glaring.  “Get the fuck off me.”

“Sure, as soon as I fuck you.”  He slowly let go of Beecher’s shirt to reach for his pants.

Beecher tried to glance around him, looking for anyone that would help.  Everyone seemed to have scattered and where the fuck was Chris?  He turned his attention back to Gunner who already had his pants pushed down to his thighs and his cock out. 

“I’d say you could just suck me but I’ve heard the stories.”  He grabbed Beecher’s arm and when he yanked it away the shiv dug in a little more and he whimpered, letting the man turn him to face the wall.  Hands were tugging at his pants and his mind flew into full panic mode, because he hadn’t really thought he was in danger, but now he did.

He pressed his hands against the wall and snapped out, “Touch me and Chris will kill you.”

“The guy that isn’t your owner, right?”

Beecher tucked his head down and growled, “You’re going to be fucked.”  And he would be, no matter what happened now, whether he actually had sex with him or not.  Chris was going to kill him and Beecher should be upset by that thought, worried, but really he was just vengeful. 

“Yea, I’m not the one that is going to get fucked.”

There was a hand on his bare ass and he closed his eyes tight when suddenly there was a bang on the window.  “Hey, break it the fuck up!”

Gunner jerked away from him, scrambling to hide the shiv and pull his pants up.  He stepped away from Beecher with his hands up, an easy grin on his face while Beecher tried to get dressed. 

“What’s going on here?”

“Just boys being boys.”

Beecher put his hand against his neck where he was bleeding, hiding it, and Murphy gave him a look because he sure as fuck had been there with them long enough that he knew Beecher wouldn’t be sleeping with someone else.  “Beecher?”

“It’s fine.”

Gunner shot him a victorious look and Beecher realized he thought he was covering for him because he was _scared_ of him.  Oh, he had no idea what was coming. 

“Alright, well let’s move on then.”  Murphy gave them one more look before he moved away, though he clearly was waiting for them to exit the room.  Beecher glanced at their laundry but it would wait.  He ducked out of the room, his hand over his neck and headed straight for his pod.  He got there and Chris was nowhere to be seen and for a moment his stomach dropped, but then he could see Chris coming in to Em City, immediately looking for him.  Their eyes met and even from that far away Chris knew something was wrong.

He took the steps two at a time, flinging open the door to their pod.  “Toby, they called me to the wardens, I had to go.  Are you okay?”

Beecher turned to make sure the hacks wouldn’t see and moved his hand.  Keller’s face darkened as he stepped forward, reaching up to touch him.  “He did this?”  Keller’s fingers followed the blood down Beecher’s neck.

“Yes.  He pinned me in the laundry room, he...”

“Did he?”

Beecher looked up and met his eyes before he shook his head, “Close.  Murphy broke it up.”

“I should have just killed him the first time he touched you.”

Toby leaned in to him and pressed against Keller’s shoulder before he turned his head, breathing against his neck, “Protect me, Chris?”

He could feel Keller’s grin, and he knew what it looked like.  Had seen it before.  Keller nodded, and there was a wild grin on Beecher’s face, that edge of crazy that Oz either created in him or let out and he mumbled, “Thank you, Chris.”

 

 

Murphy stared down at the dead body in the middle of the room, it appeared that maybe he had an overdose.  He had foamed at the mouth, though his head looked like it was at an odd angle, but he supposed that would be the doctors job to figure out.  He did have a fair idea of how Gunner’s body had ended up there though.

He glanced up at Beecher and Keller’s pod, they were both leaning against the glass watching.  Keller’s elbow on Beecher’s shoulder in a casual lean.  Neither of them looked particularly heart broken. 

            One more glance up at Keller, and they had backed off the glass, sharing a kiss and Murphy shook his head.  There was no proof they did it, or that Keller did it anyways, but he knew it.  Everyone knew it.  It wasn’t the first person to end up dead because they touched Beecher.  But without proof, well, what could they do.  He finally motioned at the body, “Come on, let’s take care of this.”

             

 

            “Murphy looks pissed.”

            “Let him be, he can’t prove shit.”

            Keller nuzzled his neck and Beecher turned, looking up at him, and couldn’t help but return his grin.  “My hero.”  There was a chuckle from Keller and Toby was pulled towards the bunk.  They were fucked up, but they were fucked up together. 

And in a place like Oz, that was good enough.  


End file.
